Doll
by Pyrogoeth
Summary: After a burst of anger from Delic that resulted in him branding the Information Broker, Izaya quickly retreats into himself. Burdened by guilt, Delic does all he can to get the man to talk to him again. Based off plot from RP account, more information inside. One-shot!


**Series:** Durarara!  
**Pairing:** Delizaya.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Genre(s):** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst.  
**Word Count:** 2591.  
**Summary:** After a burst of anger from Delic that resulted in him branding the Information Broker, Izaya quickly retreats into himself. Burdened by guilt, Delic does all he can to get the man to talk to him again. Based off plot from RP account, more information inside. One-shot!

xxxx

**A/N:** Hi. c:

As it says in the summary, this one-shot was inspired by the plot between my partner's Delic and my own Izaya on Tumblr. A bit of backstory is that one day after pining after Izaya for years, Delic finally decides that enough is enough and takes what he wants from the informant before claiming the man as "his". This leads to Izaya being treated as a pet of sorts, and after disobeying the host one too many times the host brands a mark into the flesh between Izaya's shoulder blades. Utterly terrified of the man now, Izaya becomes distant and quickly retreats into his own mind.

Un-beta'd, please forgive all errors. I'm sure that there's some.

On with the story!

xxxx

He felt numb, disconnected from the world around him.

The arms that tightly held him against the board chest behind him were the only reminder that he was wake, that this was real. He could feel the other's slow breaths on the back of his neck, and the pull of the tape on his back that held the medical pad against the burn.

The _brand_.

He laid in the other's arm limply, not moving even as he began to hear the other stir.

"-...Mm?" A loud yawn. "You awake?"

He didn't react, carmine eyes not drifting from the place on the wall that they stared at. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he hadn't slept again, the night having simply slipped him by as he stared at nothing in particular; Simply letting the other hold him in his sleep.

He heard the blonde grunt as he sat up, and soon enough the other was looming over him; Looking down at the silent man curiously. "Ah, you are." The blonde smiled brightly, and he gently ran his fingers through the other's hair before brushing it against the man's cheek- Humming thoughtfully before he leaned closer, placing gentle kisses over the man's jawline.

"Well, it's time to get up. Can't let you be lazy today. Sorry, babe." The blonde chuckled as he gave the man's cheek one last kiss before rolling him over onto his back.

"-...Oh."

Pulling the other up, the blonde leaned around him; Gentle fingers prying the tape from the other's skin and flipping the bandage up to look at the wound- Fingers prodding at the deep wound mercilessly.

The other didn't react, the pain from the other's inspection not making its way through the numb sensation that had overtaken his body completely. He just leaned limply against the other's shoulder, hands simply laying in his lap as he waited for the other to finish.

"It's getting infected," The blonde scolded, pulling back enough so he could smile at the man. "I bet it's because you've been neglecting your showers again, right?" The blonde chuckled, as if it were one big joke. Lifting the dark-haired man into his arms, he got up from the bed.

"Lets take a bath together today."

xxxx

The water was scalding against his cold skin, but he didn't complain even as he was pulled against a familiar broad chest; Arms wrapping around his waist as lips went to the back of his neck, kissing it gently.

He didn't react in any way, and he heard the blonde sigh as a hand lifted his arm at the same time the other lifted a wash cloth from the water; Wiping it gently over the other's skin. The blonde behind him started to hum as he wiped the dirt from the black-haired man's body, large hands gently gripping limbs before scrubbing at them until they turned pink; Only to be gently placed into the water once more.

"You're beautiful," The blonde murmured once they were done, kissing the back of his neck once again. There was a soft growl, and arms wrapped around the man's waist again; Pulling him closer. "I love you, Izaya." He whispered, and though the informant didn't react- He did turn his blank gaze to the host.

"Won't you talk to me today, baby?" The blonde pressed on, fingers digging into the skin of Izaya's hips for a long moment before the blonde sighed again; Lifting the two of them from the draining bath in one motion, stepping from the tub to set Izaya on the seat of the toilet before yanking a towel form the rack and wrapping it around the silent man.

xxxx

The night came quickly, and the informant found himself sitting on their couch when he heard the door open; Signalling the other's arrival.

"I'm home, Izzy!" The host called, and Izaya didn't have to wait long until he felt hands on his shoulders; Rubbing down his arms gently before a single finger pressed at the underside of his chin, lifting it so he was facing the blonde.

The host leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Izaya's chapped lips before pulling back; Grinning down at the informant. "Did you miss me, babe?"

The raven didn't respond, but the blonde's smile didn't waver as he rounded the couch in one quick movement; Kneeling in front of Izaya with a wide grin on his face. "Izzy~" The host purred, hands resting on the other's thighs for a moment before they began to move- Rubbing gently. "Give me a kiss."

The informant didn't move for a moment, simply looking down at the blonde with a blank expression. He felt the other's fingers curling hard into his skin just as he moved forwards, slim hands resting on either of Delic's cheeks as he leaned down; Tilting his head to the side before pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips.

The host growled softly, and Izaya felt those large hands move to grip his hips for a moment before sliding under his ass- Lifting him as the blonde stood.

"_Good boy_."

xxxx

"Nn...! _A-ahhnn.._ D-Delic...!" Moans slipped from the informant's lips as the blonde pounded into his body, the raven's hands gripping the bed sheets tightly as he gasped and moaned- The host tightened his grip on Izaya's hips, driving himself harder into the lithe body beneath him.

Izaya felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen as the host leaned closer, a tongue flicking over the brand burned into the flesh of his back; Making the informant utter a small cry of pain that quickly mixed with the pleasure the host was giving him as the other's cock abused his prostate again and again.

"You're... _Nn_... suddenly so vocal, Izaya~" Delic purred in his ear, groaning slightly as Izaya tightened around him- As if in retort- The informant a moaning mess beneath him. The host grunted as he tightened the hold he had on the man's hips, his own thrusting harshly forwards as he drove himself deep into Izaya'd heat; Again and again.

He always watched Izaya closely at these times, even as sweat dripped down his brow and made his bangs stick to his forehead. It was only during these times that Izaya showed emotion now a days, and Delic used that knowledge to the fullest- If only to see a spark of life on the face of the man he loved so much. It hurt him to see the man's eyes so blank, to not hear the man's voice chattering endlessly about something or another.

He had gotten questions of course, about how the informant was. Shinra asked frequently, and Shizuo had even asked him once- Surprising him. Of course, he brushed off their worries with a quick excuse as to how the informant was busier than usual with work; Usually earning a nod from the underground doctor, and had earned him a grunt of disgust from the bodyguard.

He hadn't let anyone see the raven, not even his sisters. He made sure that he updated the security on all his doors and windows so they couldn't pick the locks, and left the shutters down during most of the day.

Looking down at the flushed face of the informant now, Delic never would have thought that this man was the same one that laid limply in his arms at night; Or stared blankly at the wall throughout the day- Which was accurate. The man Delic saw during the day was a broken husk of the information broker that he knew, but he still loved him regardless.

After all it was his fault that Izaya was like this.

He paused in their love making for a moment to pull out and flip the man onto his back, quickly gathering him in his arms as he lined up his cock with the raven's entrance and plunged in once more; Setting a quick rhythm once more. There was a moan in his ear and he answered with his own as slim arms wrapping around his neck, legs tightening around his waist as the informant pulled Delic in deeper.

"I'm... Nngh! Gonna come! G-gonna come!" Izaya moaned loudly and Delic's hand slipped between them, gently stroking the other's straining erection.

"Then come, love." He murmured to the other, groaning when Izaya tightened around him one last time before the man arched against him; A strangled moan of Delic's name leaving the man as he came all over both his and Delic's stomachs, the lithe body trembling against him as Delic gave a few more sloppy thrusts before reaching his own climax; Letting his cum fill Izaya completely as he shuddered, gritting his teeth while the aftershocks of his orgasm rolled through him. "I... _Haa_.. love you, Izaya..." He panted into the other's neck, gently pulling out. Delic looked up at Izaya's face; Only to frown.

The man might be a panting mess, but the blank look was already back in the other's eyes; Leaving a cold pit of guilt in the host's stomach as he stared down at the informant.

Gathering the man into his arms and standing, Delic kissed the side of the man's head. "Come on, lets clean up and then we can go to bed."

There was no answer.

xxxx

This went on for a while, Delic would wake up to Izaya staring blankly at the wall; The informant's body limp in his arms, eyes blank. He would pepper the informant's face with kisses then roll the two of them out of bed and into the bath. Sometimes if Delic had time they'd have sex during that time, if only so Delic could witness the life returning to the eyes of the man he loved above all as the informant panted and moaned as he drove himself down onto Delic's cock; Spilling water onto the floor, though neither cared.

Of course, the distance in the other's eyes would return almost as soon as Izaya had climaxed; And the ball of guilt in Delic's stomach would thicken with each retreat of the man's mind. He would then quickly clean them up and lift Izaya out of the tub, wrapping him in a fluffy towel. He would dry himself, then dry Izaya; Wiping the man down quickly but efficiently before checking the healing brand on the other's back and bandaging it, moving them to their room soon after so he could dress the informant.

He found that he liked dressing the raven, his fingers slipping gently over smooth skin as he held the informant's leg so he could get the other's socks on. It was as if the man was a life-sized doll, made for Delic to do whatever he pleased with. Sometimes he would sneak small kisses, or just brush his lips over whatever body part he was holding at the moment.

He would make breakfast for them and try to make pointless conversation- Though to no avail- and watch Izaya eat it mechanically, then set the informant on the couch with a book and the TV remote next to him if he wanted it, tilt the other's chin up, and kiss him goodbye before departing to work.

He would come home to a silent room, the informant still sitting where he had left him with both the book and remote untouched. He would announce his presence and go over, stealing a kiss from the man before asking him what he wanted for dinner; Only to be greeted by silence.

_"Won't you talk to me today, baby?"_ became a well used phrase of the host's.

He would make them dinner, the time it was when he got home and how tired he was determining what he made, watch the informant mechanically eat it, and then clean up after the two of them. He would throw on a movie and place Izaya in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's waist as he rested his chin in the crook of the other's neck, sometimes placing gentle kisses along it and nipping at the raven's ear as 'they' watched. Sooner or later his hands would wander and the two would end up in states of arousal, Izaya becoming more and more vocal before Delic either bent him over the couch or carried him to the bedroom; Marveling at the life on the other's face as he pounded into him, the other's entrance greedily sucking him in.

They would climax, and Izaya would retreat once more into the depths of his mind, leaving Delic spent but unsatisfied.

_"Please, baby. Talk to me."_

_"I love you."_

_"Izaya, talk to me."_

Rise and repeat, day after day.

xxxx

Delic cursed as he walked off the last train of the night, a cigarette perched between his lips as he took drag after drag; Slightly irritated.

It had been a really late night, already pushing one o'clock. Delic had found himself unable to leave when his boss introduced him to a couple of rick snobs, and left the host with them to 'create a good image'.

_Fucker._

He quickly walked to his apartment, rapidly climbing the stairway. It was pitch black out even with the lampposts lining the streets- It was a new moon, it seemed. He opened the apartment door and shuffled inside, eyes immediately going to the couch to see the familiar form of the informant.

He sighed softly and closed the door behind him, kneeling to start untying his shoes. "Sorry I'm so late, Izzy; My boss kept me back to make niceties with a couple of rich bastards."

There was nothing for a moment, and Delic sighed; Having expected that. "I know it's late, but what do you want for di-?" He stopped mid-sentence, having been in the process of standing so he could kick his shoes off when a pair of feet came into his view. He hesitated slightly, eyes wide before slowly looking up at the informant before looking back at the couch- As if to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"...Izaya?" He questioned softly, the informant's face downcast as he stood in front of the man; Nervously pulling on the cuff of his sleeve with his nails.

_...What... did I want to say again?_

"..." Izaya hesitated before slowly raising his head, his eyes flickering uncertainly between Delic's own and the floor. "Wel...come... home..." He murmured in a soft voice, squeezing his eyes shut a moment later as he tensed.

They jerked open in surprise, however, when he felt strong arms wrap around him; The host burying his face in the side of his neck. Izaya blinked in surprise for a moment before feeling something wet dripping down his neck and tilting his head, gently nuzzling against the side of Delic's head. "...Why are you crying?" He asked softly, feeling the soft tremors of the man's silent sobs running through the blonde's body.

"I'm..." Delic started, his voice cracking. "I'm so...!"

The arms tightened, and Izaya stayed silent. Delic slowly pulled back, and Izaya's eyes flickered back and forth between Delic's own; Watching the tears drip down the man's face as his hands firmly grasped Izaya's upper arms. Watching him evenly, Izaya raised a hand and brushed his fingertips through the man's tears; Trying to wipe them away even as they just kept coming.

There was a slight tremble of Delic's bottom lip before he pulled the informant back into a tight hug, kissing and nipping the side of Izaya's neck passionately- Almost desperately.

_"Thank you."_

xxxx

**A/N:** Read and review, please!


End file.
